1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a game apparatus for playing tic-tac-toe games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be played in different ways. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,714,792; 1,760,642; 3,023,004; 3,048,403 and 3,873,095 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.